


Nightly Noises

by SerahSerah



Series: Unexpected aspects of unexpected journeys [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=321982#t321982</p><p>Concerning the noises one might hear at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Noises

Bilbo hated sleeping outside. Some time ago, as a young hobbit, he had quite enjoyed it from time to time, when the weather and the food he had brought had been good, but he had thoroughly fallen out of the habit in his later years, and here he was now, officially on an adventure that was proving to be really uncomfortable. The ground he lay on was uneven and tree roots kept jabbing him in the back, no matter how much he turned about.

Unable to sleep, he found himself lying on his side and listening to his new companions sleep. They seemed to have little trouble with the ground, judging by the snoring concert going on. Listening for a while, Bilbo finally noticed that the figure closest to him, that of Thorin, was not in fact snoring. He supposed that shouldn’t surprise him, it not really being a very kingly thing to do, but he had just assumed it was something typical for any dwarf.

Lost in his tired musings like this he didn’t at first notice the rustling sound coming from Thorin's huddled form. Only suddenly there was the distinct metallic clink. Bilbo would not have thought anything of it, if it had not been followed by the slightest catch in Thorin's breath, followed by a moment of absolute stillness. Bilbo opened his eyes and looked across to where Thorin lay. The fire had burned low, but still cast a faint flickering light that danced across the sleeping forms of the company including their leader, who was lying on his side, his knees slightly bent and his blanket drawn up to his chin. Bilbo could barely make out his face in the dimness, but he could see that his brows where drawn together and his mouth was set in a thin line in the shadows of his beard. The faint rustling sound resumed and Bilbo saw Thorin's form wriggle a bit before lying still again. Just as Bilbo had started to grin to himself, convinced that at least he was not the only one having trouble with the ground, the rustling resumed, only this time in a decidedly more... rythmic... nature. The moment Bilbo realised what was happening, all moisture left his mouth, just as all breath left his lungs. He could see the movement under Thorin's blanket only as a vague shadow in the failing light, but its rhythm was unmistakable. Unable to look away Bilbo noticed how his own blood was shifting and his skin was getting hot and tight. He saw Thorin's face draw tighter and he had to suppress his own gasp as he saw him actually draw his bottom lip between his teeth that shone a brilliant white against the surrounding dark of his face. The hand under the blanket was moving faster now, and Thorin's breathing was sounding more and more forced, even though it remained quiet and mostly even.

Bilbo had his own trouble keeping his breathing quiet and his hands off himself, as he was sure that that would give his eavesdropping away. As Thorin's hand sped up even further, Bilbo started to hear a distinct, though soft, slapping sound under the rustling, and he found himself forced to press his face into his bedding to stop from groaning. This was going to be far more difficult that he thought. The sensible thing would be to just try not to listen, and try not to look, and try not to think about Thorin’s big and rough hands, gripping himself, stroking himself hard and fast as he struggled to keep his breathing steady and the noise down.  
As the sounds from the other bedroll grew louder and Bilbo made the mistake of looking up again, just to see that Thorin had thrust one fist into his mouth and was biting down on his knuckles and had drawn his knees up, almost to his chest before his entire body convulsed powerfully and his fist fell from his mouth, which now stood open as if screaming, but only a faint, choked off growl could be heard before he collapsed back down onto his bedroll, his frame still trembling slightly and his features slowly relaxing.

Bilbo knew that it was a really bad idea, but he just couldn’t help himself. Thrusting his own hand roughly into his small-clothes it only took a few tugs before he himself exploded into his hand. He had buried his face in his bedding again to muffle his own sounds, which is why he missed the pair of dark eyes, watching him in the faint light.


End file.
